Él dice que no es una canción de amor (pero lo es)
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: —Bakugou, tienes un mal carácter, pero no eres mala persona. Y te quiero. Si insistes otra vez con que te ayude a desaparecer tu crush hacia mí o finges que sólo eres una máquina de ira voy a noquearte y disculparme todo el camino mientras te llevo al hospital.


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi #Bless him.

 **n.a:** os importa si me tiro por un acantilado

* * *

 **S** ólo para rectificar, Uraraka no tiene la culpa.

(no importa todo lo que grite Bakugou al respecto más tarde, "que sí, es todo tu puta culpa, ¿por qué te esfuerzas en negarlo, _uh_?" porque, obviamente, Bakugou trataría de dividir la carga del asunto con alguien más. Específicamente ella).

 _Pero ni siquiera fue su intención_.

Así que por qué—

Uraraka sabe perfectamente por qué. Tampoco fue intencional por parte de Bakugou después de todo.

Y ella padece el mismo problema debido a él, por él. Igual es injusto. _Tan injusto_. Como que Bakugou un día de la nada le pide (ordena) que lo acompañe a un lugar más privado que su salón en cuanto terminan las clases, necesita hablar de algo importante. Y ella acepta de inmediato. Pues se han vuelto cercanos con el transcurso de los meses y ya están en su segundo año en Yuuei y Uraraka _confía_ en Bakugou. Punto.

Ahora se encuentran ahí. En un parque de la ciudad. Solos. Y Bakugou ha dicho...

— ¿Disculpa? —Inquiere Uraraka, y siente sus mejillas calentarse. Cree haber escuchado mal, debe haber escuchado mal.

Pero Bakugou la mira fijamente, como si fuese capaz de ver a través de ella. Como si justo en ese momento, viese su alma, y sus pensamientos, y estuviesen fuera de su compresión y Uraraka se da cuenta, entonces. Nope, no ha oído mal. Aún así piensa: va a contestarme con un "sé que me escuchaste perfectamente así que responde".

No obstante.

— Dije que tengo sentimientos por ti —murmura Bakugou, con lentitud y seriedad no características en él, sospesando las palabras, más duras que el metal—. Haz que desaparezcan.

Y, uhm.

Ya no hay nada que perder, ni nada que pueda volver la situación más incómoda. Por lo que Uraraka respira, y decide arriesgarse.

 _Sé valiente, sé valiente Ochako_.

— V-vale. Bakugou, me alegra mucho que hayas descubierto que puedes sentir emociones como cualquier persona normal —que no sean ira, u odio, o culpa, añade para sí—. Pero... ¿podrías ser más específico, por favor?

El ceño fruncido de Bakugou se profundiza.

— Son sólo malditos sentimientos, qué más quieres. ¿Un jodido diagrama?

— ¡ _No_! No soy estúpida–

— Claro que no —la interrumpe, con fastidio. Y oh, lo dice en serio. La considera inteligente y fuerte y capaz y eso... eso...

— Sólo– me cuesta comprender —continúa, frustrada completamente—. ¿Tienes un crush conmigo?

Y bueno, ya está.

El rostro de Bakugou se vuelve tan rojo como el cabello de Kirishima. Es fuego, y el fuego arde. (Pero ella no teme incendiarse, no si es por Bakugou).

— QUÉ MIERDA. Tú— no tengo un estúpido e infantil _crush_.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que sientes algo por mí en ese caso? —pregunta Uraraka, con genuino interés. Sin presionarlo del todo, sin acorralarlo. Apretando los botones correctos. Siendo paciente.

— Porque... ugh. Tal vez, tengo ganas de sujetar tu mano, o alguna tontería similar. Y que salgamos, a algún lugar idiota, solo los dos, para pasar el rato. Y que los imbéciles extras de los otros cursos dejen de mirarte y babear como si fueses un jodido pedazo de carne aunque sé que eres capaz de patear sus traseros. Y me gustaría... quemebesescontusridículamenterosadoslabios. _Sólo tal vez_ —reitera de mala gana—. Y quiero pelear contigo de nuevo.

 _¡¿Pelear?! Espera Ochako eso no es lo importante, no te emociones_ —

Trata de tranquilizarse, de verdad. Que no le tiemblen las rodillas y sus latidos la dejen sorda porque— le gusto. _Le gusto a_ _Katsuki Bakugou_.

Y él me ha gustado todo este tiempo, desde finales de nuestro primer año, incluso si traté de negarlo al principio.

— Pero– o-okay. No te enojes Bakugou, pero eso suena exactamente como un crush —señala, torpe.

 _Por qué eres tan obstinado_.

— Me vale un carajo Uraraka, no es un crush. Son sentimientos, cursis y que dan asco y me hacen sudar y sentir que tengo una maldita bomba armada en el pecho. _Y no me gustan_. Y tú eres la que los provoca, así que es tu jodida responsabilidad quitármelos, porque sé que no vas a corresponderme de todas formas.

 _Por qué eres tan ajeno_.

— ¿M-mi responsabilidad? Ow, no seas tan rudo. Yo no te pedí que te enamoraras de mí. Además–

— Al diablo. Fuiste tú y tus puños y tus moretones y tu tonta cara de guerra y tus estrategias arriesgadas y tu poder.

 _Por qué cada cosa que haces o dices me afecta tanto_.

— Bakugou–

— Y tu insistencia a que fuésemos amigos y que dejara de meterme con Deku.

 _Por qué finges todavía que lo odias cuando en realidad estás asustado. Pero le das consejos para mejorar. Y le demandas que no tiene permitido perder ante nadie porque sabes que Deku es fuerte_.

— Sigues metiéndote con Deku —es lo primero que se le ocurre—. Y Bakugou, si me prestases atención podría–

— ¡Una vez al mes, el nerd debería agradecerme, es un jodidamente grandioso progreso!

 _Por qué tú y tú y sólo tú_.

— ¡Bakugou! Sólo cállate y escúchame por un minuto o juro que te haré volar hasta la órbita de Júpiter —amenaza ella, casi gritando. Bakugou debe estar tan sorprendido por su reacción (ella está sorprendida) porque permanece callado. Uraraka se pone nerviosa—. L-lo siento. Es que– yo no te pedí que te enamoraras de mí, pero me da gusto. Yo... eso me hace feliz. Muy, muy feliz. Y no sé cómo podría desaparecer tus sentimientos o si existe un quirk para eso, y aunque pudiera borrarlos, no lo haría. Porque sentir cariño o preocupación hacia otras personas no te vuelve débil ¿okay? Tú crees que sí pero no es verdad. Y... y... m-me gustas también.

Silencio.

El tipo de silencio que está hecho de cristal, y puedes quebrar fácil. El tipo de silencio que te corta en pedazos.

Uraraka no se atreve a respirar. Bakugou la observa, sin hablarle, con una expresión que no logra entender.

 _¿Lo rompí? creo que rompí a Bakugou. Le fundí las neuronas, o congelé el tiempo-espacio. O lo induje en un coma mental. QUÉ HAGO. Y si llamo a Recovery Girl y_ —

— Uraraka.

Ella suspira con alivio.

 _Oh, está bien, gracias a All Might_.

— ¿Sí?

Bakugou abre la boca, la cierra, la vuelve a abrir. Parece estar en una especie de conflicto interno. Aprieta los dientes.

—... No eres débil.

Por sentir afecto hacia los demás, va implícito. Uraraka entiende.

— Lo sé.

— Pero yo, yo sí soy débil. Por dentro.

 _Con mi autoestima, y mi ego dañado, y mi ansiedad y todos los malditos demonios en mi cabeza_.

— Y si alguien se entera que te confesé esto lo haré explotar hasta Júpiter.

— Lo sé —repite ella, sin contenerse de reír.

— Podría lastimarte, ¿entiendes? Podría lastimarme a mí mismo. A todo el puto planeta.

— _Lo sé_.

— Y aún así tú...

Uraraka da un paso hacia adelante. Bakugou se pone en guardia, más no retrocede. Entonces Uraraka lo toma de las manos. Son rasposas y tienen callos y fantasmas de quemaduras. Son capaces de herir, sin duda. Pero asimismo— asimismo son capaces de proteger, de cuidar, de defender, _de salvar_.

(pase lo que pase, siguen siendo las manos de un héroe).

— Bakugou, tienes un mal carácter, pero no eres mala persona. Y te quiero. Si insistes otra vez con que te ayude a desaparecer tu crush hacia mí o finges que sólo eres una máquina de ira voy a noquearte y disculparme todo el camino mientras te llevo al hospital.

Pero eso no es necesario. Bakugou se relaja, un poco, y borra todas las distancias entre ellos, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro casi con vergüenza. Sus dedos entrelazados.

—... Lo sé —responde Bakugou, tras un rato—. Y no es un crush, maldita sea.

(es una catástrofe. Mariposas, catarinas, abejas, anidando en su estómago, violentamente. Un huracán en su mente y un terremoto en su corazón. Fuegos artificiales en sus bocas y

miradas de humo). Es—

La sonrisa de Uraraka. Ella preguntándole si puede ser su novia, si le da permiso para besarlo. Él diciendo que sí, hecho un desastre.

El sol que brilla y no es indiferente a la gravedad.

—amor, amor adolescente.


End file.
